


cumulus

by Lycanthrowup



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Just the boys being soft, also slightly silly cause what's being serious, and flirting, and fucking but you know, cause mike's involved, don't @ me about the title, mostly just soft, some really minor electricity play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycanthrowup/pseuds/Lycanthrowup
Summary: “Are you telling me that those fluffy little clouds weigh five-hundred thousand kilos? Are you fucking with me, Mike?”Mike laughed, leaning over the edge of the railing so far that his feet left the ground and he hung there balancing on his hands and staring down into the valley, “I’m being 100 percent serious. They’re full of water, Tim, have you ever tried to lift a fish tank?”
Relationships: Michael "Mike" Crew/Tim Stoker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	cumulus

**Author's Note:**

> i've barely edited this so if i call tim time you know what and who to blame

“Are you telling me that those fluffy little clouds weigh five-hundred _thousand_ kilos? Are you fucking with me, Mike?”

Mike laughed, leaning over the edge of the railing so far that his feet left the ground and he hung there balancing on his hands and staring down into the valley, “I’m being 100 percent serious. They’re full of water, Tim, have you ever tried to lift a fish tank?”

Tim leaned his back to the railing, looking up at the sky, his hands in his pockets, all lean elegance, the sunset casting golden light across his face and through his hair.

“I never really thought about it, I guess.” Tim shrugged, muttering _five-hundred thousand_ under his breath again and whistling lowly.

Mike shook his head, pushing himself off of the railing, feet hitting the grate with a clack. When he brought his hands away little lines of electricity sparked between him and the metal.

He shook the static from his hands, absentmindedly, he still ended up shocking Tim when his grabbed his hand, though, earning him a hiss and a muttered, “hey, careful.”

Mike rolled his eyes, “baby.”

Tim dropped his hand and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, squeezing and leaning in to whisper in his ear, voice light and lilting, “I wasn’t aware we were at the pet names stage.” He pressed a kiss to Mikes hair and released him when Mike swatted him away.

Mike looked up, giving Tim a long-suffering look. “Very funny. I’m sure you’re tight five is fantastic.”

“Makes all the ladies swoon.” Tim waggled his brow.

“Too bad I’m not a lady, then.”

“You saying I’m not swoon worthy?” Tim asked, one hand coming to touch his chest in mock indignation.

“Saying you’ll have to work a bit harder than that.”

“Wow, I’m hurt.” Tim pouted, “kiss me better?”

“Shameless flirt.” Mike muttered crossly, pulling Tim down by his shirt collar and leaning up on his toes to kiss him, Tim’s arms wrapping loosely around his waist, thumb brushing gently against his sides.

Tim pulled back to lean his forehead against Mike’s.

“You wouldn’t have it any other way, admit it.”

Mike hummed, hands snaking around Tim’s neck, fingers brushing into his hair.

“I _am_ going to have back problems from kissing you, though.”

“Funny.”

“I like to think so.”

Mike huffed, and pulled Tim lower, letting his heels hit the ground, and kissed him soundly to shut him up. Tim laughed, breaking the kiss for a moment as he dipped lower, grabbing Mike around the thighs, and lifting him up, off of the ground.

Mike laughed, hands cupping Tim’s cheeks, his fingers brushing his lips, “I can accept this.” He murmured, leaning in for another kiss, shifting his thighs to frame Tim’s sides so he was more comfortable.

“Hey, wanna get out of here?” Tim asked, staring up at Mike a grin pulling at his lips.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

Mike smiled, sharp and electric and leaned back, dropping them both through the endless sky, Mike twists himself so Tim is under him seconds before they’re dumped unceremoniously onto his bed, relishing the sound Tim makes, like the airs been punched out of him.

Tim’s already got the rest of Mike’s shirt unbuttoned so he just shrugs out of it and tosses it to the floor, tugging Tim’s over his head, leaving kisses against his throat and collar bone, waiting for him to catch his breath.

Tim runs his hands up and down Mike’s sides before they wander lower to squeeze his ass, pulling him closer.

Mike sighs and tucks his face into Tim’s neck.

“Feel good?”

“Shut up.”

Tim shifts, getting a knee between Mike’s legs. Running his hands up his back and into his hair, static clinging to his fingers as he tangles them into Mike’s hair.

Mike shifts his weight, settling against Tim’s thigh, biting at his neck, and sucking harshly before kissing the mark.

Tim’s fingers brush over Mike’s jaw, tilting his face up biting at Mike’s lower lip and sucking harshly.

When Mike pulls back, they’re both breathing harshly. He bit his swollen lip, sitting back to look down at Tim.

“Hey, you okay?” Tim asked, resting a hand on Mike’s thigh, and squeezing.

“I’m fine.” Mike looked away, swallowing thickly before leaning back in to kiss Tim, this one slower and gentler than the last few had been. Mike grabbed Tim’s shoulders and pulled, shifting so that they were facing each other on their sides. He kissed Tim again, a quick peck this time.

Mike pulled at Tim’s shoulder again, trying to get him closer. “Come here.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

Tim frowned, but complied, placing one hand on the bed next to Mike, and shifting so he was hovering over him.

“I… do like this.” Or he did before the dirt and the choking and the crushing. He was always picky about the _when_ and the _who_. He was a creature of the sky; nothing was supposed to contain him, even if it was for a quick fuck. Sometimes, it was nice to feel a little more… human, pulled down to earth and grounded in a way that felt good. The Buried complicated his feelings on being held down, but he wasn’t about to let fear rule him again. Not since… no. Just no.

“You’re sure?”

Mike licked his lips, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Tim’s hair. “I trust you.”

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much?”

Mike rolled his eyes, bringing his legs around Tim’s hips and pulling him close. He knew how to handle a bit of anxiety.

“I’ll let you know.”

“Alright.” Tim leaned in, capturing Mike’s lips in a kiss, gentle at first but quickly heating up as he moved against Mike.

Tim kept himself up on one elbow, leaving him some space, even if the man was currently doing his best to steal his breath away with what he was doing with his hips and mouth.

Mike bit down on his lip, rocking his hips against Tim’s as he did _something_ with his tongue and teeth against his throat.

“Fuck, just touch me already.”

“I am touching you.” Tim said, shooting him a proper shit eating grin.

Mike smacked his shoulder, “ _properly.”_

“Alright, alright, bossy.” He laughed, hands already reaching down to undo both their trousers, shoving his own off before sliding Mike’s off, a hand lifting his hips up. Tim took a moment to watch him, sprawled on the bed, legs akimbo, hair a mess and lips kiss swollen.

When he did move, it was to crawl over to him and box his head in with his arms, leaning down for a biting kiss. Mike squeezed his knees against Tim’s hips, fingers digging into his scalp as he arched up into the other man. It was just on the edge of too much, the sting of fear mixing with his arousal in a way he couldn’t quite catalogue. He liked it, though.

When they parted, Mike gasped out a weak, “still aren’t touching me.” Punctuated by rocking his hips against Tim.

Tim moaned as he pressed their foreheads together.

“Okay, okay.” Tim muttered, sitting back so he could grab the lube and a condom from the bedside drawer. Tim leaned back down, kissing up Mike’s neck, “who’s dressing up? Me or you?”

Mike groaned in disgust, “Tim, you are seconds from ruining the mood.” Mike sat up, pushing Tim back onto his haunches, “you’re… _dressing up_.” He sneered but snatched the condom and tore the wrapper open.

Tim hissed, eyes closing as Mike’s hand wrapped around his dick, giving it a squeeze at the tip before sliding down along his shaft. Tim cursed under his breath as Mike found a steady pace; when Tim was fully erect, he slid the condom out of the packaging and rolled it down his length, smoothing it out with both hands.

“Tim, _touch_ me.” He growled out.

“Right, yeah.” Tim leaned forward, kissing him, as his hands wandered back up Mike’s sides, leaning Mike back against the bed.

“ _Fuck you_ , stop that.”

“Stop what?’ Tim asked, all feigned innocence. “You _don’t_ want me to touch you?”

“You know what I mean.” He glared, up at Tim, he was leaned back on his elbows with his legs spread, cock straining for Tim’s touch.

Tim bit his lip, “want me to suck you?”

Mike groaned, “ _anything_.”

Tim grinned, kissing a trail down Mike’s neck and chest, fingers ghosting against his sides and stomach, paying special attention to his scar. When he finally moved down to Mike’s cock, Mike was a shivering mess, hands knotted into the sheets in anticipation and heels dug into the mattress.

Tim paused, “you know, this reminds me of the time- “

Mike brought his knee against Tim’s head, causing him to laugh, loud and vibrant.

“Sorry, Mike. You’re just too fun to tease.” Tim paused, head tilting and his smile going soft and fond. “You get incredibly red, like a tomato.”

Mike groaned, his hands covering his face. He squeezed his knees together and shook Tim’s head back and forth. “Just get on with it.”

Without warning Tim lowers his head and licks up his length before taking him inside his mouth. Mike inhales sharply, his knees falling apart in a comfortable sprawl. He watches Tim from between his fingers for a moment, before deciding to tangle them in Tim’s hair instead. When he pulls, just a bit of tension, Tim moans around his cock and Mike has to bite down on a moan, face turning into the pillow he was lying against.

Tim’s finger circles his entrance, spreading the lube around before pushing in, the sensation not quite anything of note yet, just there. Tim pulled back, lips around the head of his cock and hummed as he thrust the finger back into him. Mike made a small choked off sound, body going still as he felt the noise run through him.

Tim thrust the digit in and out a few times before adding a second, this time it burned a bit, a tense stretch that had him shifting his thighs wider. Tim bobbed his head and soon the sensation was lost amongst the rest. When Tim’s fingers find his prostate, he curls onto his side, letting go of Tim to scramble at the sheets instead, sensation spreading through him like a wave.

Tim scissors his fingers and Mike presses his forehead into the sheets, panting slightly. When he looks up, pushing himself up onto an elbow Tim winks at him, releasing Mike’s dick with a pop, his free hand coming up to brush Mike’s hair from his eyes.

“Good?”

Mike hummed, turning his face into Tim’s palm, mouth opening when Tim’s thumb brushed over his lips.

“Right. Yeah, okay.” Tim mumbled, distractedly.

Tim pulled his fingers free from Mike’s entrance, his hand going to his own cock instead and giving it a few strokes, eyes tracking Mike’s mouth as he sucked Tim’s thumb into his mouth, eyes lidded and dark. Tim leaned forward, pulling his thumb free and moving his hand to cup Mike’s cheek, kissing him slow and deep as he lined himself up and slowly pushed the head of his cock in.

“ _Fuck_.” Mike gasped, panting for a moment before he started taking measured breaths, and willing his body to relax. He pulled Tim close, arms wrapped around his neck, hooking his chin over the other man’s shoulder. “Okay, I’m okay. Just… slowly.” Mike said at Tim’s worried sound.

“Here, lemme jus’” Tim murmured, shifting Mike’s hips a bit and shoving a spare pillow under him, “better?”

Mike let out a slow breath, “yeah, a little” He turned his face, so they were pressed nearly cheek to cheek, after a few more moments, “you gonna fuck me or what?”

Tim laughed, nuzzling Mike back before sliding deeper in, slowly at first, but when Mike just sighed, fingers playing with his hair he picked up the pace.

Tim pressed his forehead to Mike’s, setting a slow, deep pace that Mike found the rhythm to quickly. He pulled Tim down for a bruising kiss that ended up with them breathing one another’s breath. The air in the room itself was starting to get thick and damp and Mike was, he took in a slightly strangled breath, unsteady for the wrong reasons this time. He loosened his grip on Tim’s shoulders, pushing him back a bit.

Tim froze for a moment before leaning back and moving to pull away, Mike wrapped his legs around his hips.

“Don’t go too far, I just need some space.”

“Okay, did you want me to open a window?”

Mike shook his head, he did, but it wasn’t worth Tim leaving the bed. Not really.

“I’m good. C’mere.”

Tim raised a brow at him, disbelieving. Mike sighed and rolled his hips. Tim rolled his eyes, slipping back into Mike and picking up nearly where they left off. If a little subdued at first, but they got back to it quickly.

Mike impatiently sped the pace up a bit, he had some static building up in his fingers the past while and he had an idea. He ran his hands down Tim’s spine, the static sparking down along Tim’s spine.

Tim’s pace faltered and he moaned dropping his forehead to Mike’s shoulder, “ _fuck_ , Mike.”

Mike laughed, fingers tangling back into Tim’s hair, “good?” He asked, grin sharp.

“Yeah, it was.” Tim steadied himself and slammed into Mike, angling his hips just so, Mikes eyes snapped closed and he whined, low in the back of his throat as sudden, intense heat laced its way down and up his spine. His toes curled, and he turned his head panting hard.

“ _There_ we go.”

Mike glared up at him, but Tim redoubled his efforts and Mike’s protest turned into a strangled moan.

“ _Tim._ ”

“Yeah, Mike?”

Mike swallowed, throat working, pupils blown wide, a desperate look edging its way onto his face.

“Hey, hey, I got you.”

“Don’t stop.”

“I won’t.”

Mike pulled Tim down for a messy kiss, heat pooling in his stomach, lines of pleasure lacing through his body. Distantly he thought he should try to quiet whatever was leaving his mouth, but Tim was looking at him like he was something wondrous and he was a bit too far gone to care at this point anyways.

Their pace had grown increasingly erratic, neither of them would last much longer like this, Mike was practically begging Tim to touch him at this point. He needed the friction, as good as Tim was it wasn’t _enough._ He needed just a bit more.

“ _Tim_.”

A hand grabbed his cock and all it took was 2 pumps and Mike was crying out Tim’s name, his nails digging into Tim’s back, curling close to Tim’s chest as his orgasm hit, knocking the breath out of him and leaving him feeling electric, dizzy, and spent, Tim kissed him open mouthed, wet, and messy and stilled inside of him. Moaning Mike’s name as he came, hands framing Mike’s face, thumbs brushing against his cheekbones. Muttering nonsense the whole time between kisses.

They didn’t stay like that long, Mike gave Tim’s shoulder a weak pat, feeling closed in and suffocated now, urging him up and off.

Tim sat back and slid the condom off, tying it off before dropping it into the bedside bin, collapsing back into the pillows, arms open and inviting, Mike fell into them, curling up on the side closest to the edge of the bed and tucked his face into the hollow of Tim’s shoulder and neck.

“I feel gross.”

“Had a great time getting there, though.” Tim laughed, hands dragging up Mike’s sides and down his back. Tim looked down at the foot of the bed, “here.” He hooked his foot under something and dropped it onto Mike.

“Your shirt?”

“Yeah, wipe off. I’m not moving.”

“Gross.” Mike muttered, already wiping himself off. “Do you need this?” He asked, voice flat.

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Great.” Mike said, grin bright and sharp as he threw the thing into the Vast.

“Oh, _hey_!”

“I asked.”

“I… suppose you did.” Tim muttered; a hand still half raised as if he had thought he could catch it.

Mike settled down against Tim again; a yawn caught in his throat. He tucked his face back into Tim’s neck, a hand resting over his heart, the other caught a bit awkwardly between them.

Tim squeezed, arms wrapping around Mike’s middle and pressing his face to his hair, taking a deep breath, and exhaling slowly, hair tickling his nose, he pressed a quick kiss to his head before closing his eyes.


End file.
